The Larceny of the Table
The Larceny of the Table was an event marked by the theft of the infamous 'Table', an artifact that had been responsible for a number of horrific wars. It was stolen from Loveshack by the pirates. It was also the event that lead to Jack Sparrows recruitment into the Avengers. Origins For reasons unknown, the pirates (lead by Captain Jack Sparrow) had been collecting artifacts from international origins for some time now. They had claimed at least one artifact from each nation, some taken by force whilst others were donated. The collection began to earn the pirates public awareness, and their travels across the high seas increased their sailing skills tenfold. The mission was finally completed, only for the world to discover that Sparrow had one more artifact in mind... the biggest and most prized of them all... What Happened? Captain Sparrow, along with Katy Perry and Russel Brand, entered the museum in broad daylight. It is believed that suspicion was not raised due to the intoxicated guards, who were regular cocaine users. At some point, however, the alarm was raised to their presence and a fight took place. Much of the museum was destroyed when Team America arrived and obliterated both sides of the conflict to some extent. Brand and many of the museum staff were buried under heaps of rubble, effectively ending Team America's part in the story and sending them home. Sparrow's enginuity and quick thinking got him past the watchful eyes of the guards, the museum's security system and allowed him to sucessfully make off with the table. During the robbery, events were complicated by the arrival of a Shaderian fleet that threatened to block off Sparrow's ship's escape route. A naval battle between the Shaderian fleet and the pirates bathed the coast of Loveshack in blood whilst Jack escaped. Sparrow's luck ran out eventually, after trying to pose as Stubbs evacuating the table, and was fired upon by the remaining security forces. Brand created a distraction, but was inevitably taken down by gunfire. The distraction, however, allowed Sparrow enough time to escape with the table and head for the Pearl. Sparrow had to drop coins to distract the cocaine induced guards, and at one point even had to use the table as a shield to block gunfire. The Pearl's cannons provided extra fire support, as did Katy Perry's marvelous titties. Sparrow made a backhanded deal with Stahl to navigate a safe passage past the Shaderian fleet, at which point the pirate ships split into two seperate armadas - one heading for Lapainland whilst the other sailed for Buccaneer island. The Shaderian fleet followed the ships to Buccaneer island and began bombarding it. The table, however, had sucessfully been stolen. And Sparrow had escaped unharmed. Aftermath Whilst the pirates motivation for stealing the table in the first place is highly questionable, it has caused quite a stir, eventually leading to a 3rd war of the table. With the pirate's artifact collection complete, some wonder what their next move will be... Many of the security forces, who have been scolded for their incompetance and failure to stay off crack cocaine, decided to become pirates themselves - threatening to cause more acts of piracy throughout Arsinos. Behind the scenes, however, Sethos had observed the actions of Sparrow and was impressed. He contacted the pirate and offered him a place on the Avengers. The team was sought for its method and skill after all, not it's morals or motivations. Evil or not, Sethos saw potential in Sparrow's talent. Lured with promises of fame and fortune, the Captain Sparrow accepted, and was quickly proven to be a good choice during the hunt for Magneto. Category:Avengers Missions